You Should've Never Trusted Society
by youthboy14
Summary: One-shot. A story about the isolation of one from others caused by a disability, and how one can survive isolation by observing modern society. Rated K plus for dark subject matter.


_**Hey guys. I recently read TearsOfNightfall's story "Let Him Sleep" and I absolutely LOVED it. It inspired me to make my own one-shot based on a similar principal. It's actually more based of the albums "Tommy" by The Who and "Radio K. A. O. S." by Roger Waters. I won't spoil the concept here, but if you've read the story/heard the albums, you should understand this one-shot. So without further ado, here it is...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**You Should've Never Trusted Society**

I opened the door just a tiny bit. That tiny bit was all I needed to see him sitting there. He was staring out the window, just like he always would. He almost never left that window. I can hardly see him doing anything different. Every morning, he would get up from his bed, eat breakfast, and go right to that window. He'd stay there until he went back to eat lunch. Then he went right back. Finally, he ate dinner, and then retired to his room. It was always the same thing.

I opened the door all the way and walked over to him. I'm sure he heard me, but he didn't look at me.

"Anything interesting happening, Sonic?" I asked him.

_No. Nothing remotely interesting has happened today._

He slowly turned around to look at me. His green eyes fixed a gaze on mine. It almost chilled my bones.

"It feels weird, Sonic...how I keep talking to you even when I know you can't respond."

_Wrong, Amy. I can respond. Just not to you._

I looked around the room. He had a bunch of stuff that he never used anymore. There was only one door. It lead to the kitchen. I walked over there and poured myself a glass of water. I sipped it as I walked back out. Sonic was looking back out the window now. I grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

Now I could see out the window too, and I could see the empty streets of Station Square. Not a soul was out there. Which is hard to believe. How could our city, one of the most populous cities in the world, be silent at this time of day?

I questioned this to myself while Sonic just kept looking intensely outside. His little eyes darted around, inspecting every single corner, every little part that he could see. I looked at him and sighed.

"How could you possibly spend all day staring out this window?"

Sonic paid no attention to me, but I could see from the look on his face, which suddenly shifted, that he definitely heard me.

_Truth be told, it is a very quiet life. Ever since the incident, I've been looking out this window looking at the outside world, wishing I could once again walk those streets._

I could tell that he had a sinking feeling in his heart.

_I want to go back, Amy. I want to run like I was known for. I want to be free to move and communicate. I want to breathe the fresh air again. I want to feel the world I once roamed. I want to be all that I used to be._

Suddenly, he looked at me with the saddest glare I have ever seen. He stared into my eyes and I stared back, my heart getting heavier and heavier by the moment. It made me remember that day when he nearly lost his life.

_I want to be me again._

Staring into his eyes, I saw the incident playing in his mind. It wasn't his fault. He never saw that car coming. And I knew he wanted to say it. He wanted to say it but couldn't. He just looked at me as if he expected me to read his face. And - call me crazy - I could. I looked at his face and it told me that he didn't want to live like this.

"Did you ever expect this would happen to you?" I asked him.

_To me? I can't say that I did. Not to me, at least._

He just kept staring at me.

"I guess I shouldn't ask you," I said, "since I know you can't answer."

_Don't be ridiculous. I can't speak. But I can answer your questions. I can still think, I still have memory, I can still formulate answers, I can still create ideas and I still have a mind that has a substantial capacity to store all of it. But...I can't transmit any of them. I can't speak my mind anymore. I can have opinions but I can't share them. I can create ideas from my imagination but I can't put it into words. Speech eludes me, and I just think...but does that still mean I am?_

Somehow, his glaze had rendered me silent and immobile, just like him.

_From this spot, I've been watching over the streets for nearly 2 years now. And in that time, I've gathered enough thought to realize something...our society is horrible. Every day, I see violence, hazing, and the poor being taught first-hand what hell must feel like...and yet, no one does anything about it. Why? Is this what we've come to? Have we been so reluctant to help out that we've completely ignored the fact that all of this keeps going on? Have we just trusted our society because we think it will heal itself? If we have, I see little hope in our people._

And when he finally turned his attention back to the window, I finally woke up. I glanced at my watch and noticed that I was late for an appointment.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go, Sonic. But I'll visit you later. Don't worry."

Sonic didn't look at me.

_You're leaving so soon? It seems like you just came. But fine, you have a schedule for the day and you need to keep it. Unlike me._

I grabbed my stuff and headed to the door.

_I only hope that one day, you'll see things through my eyes. One day, I wish you would take the time to look and assess our life. You'll find, I think, that society is not the utopia we want it to be. That is my only wish...but with my current situation, that is nearly impossible to come true, isn't it?_

I opened the door. I started to walk out, but then I stopped and looked back at him. He was still looking out the window, just like he was when I entered the room. I sighed.

"Why you, Sonic? Why you?"

With that, I closed the door.

_You should've never trusted society..._

* * *

_**AND...there you have it, folks. I hoped you liked this one-shot. I really would like to turn this into a story one day because it would enable me to delve further into the topic of the story. If you want this turned into a story, please review. I accept any form of constructive criticism **__**(BUT NO FLAMING!) and comments are always appreciated. Please note this is my first story and more than likely not my best. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
